Nothing's quite so clear now
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Ella has had enough of her cheating Prince, but instead of an annulment, she ends up getting her father's mansion back, for a price. She must let Prince Charming court her properly before truly calling it quits. Will he change his ways, or is the marriage truly over? *read/review!*


**Author's Note:** I love the fact that Ella left her cheating prince at the end of "Into the Woods" (Disney's version), but I always wondered what would have happened if perhaps Charming was willing to change his ways and become a better person for Ella. This is my take on it! Reviews welcome.

* * *

Ella had become accustomed to disappointments throughout her life, but finding out her Prince Charming wasn't as charming as he claimed still hurt.

To know the extent of his betrayal, that he would so easily take advantage of an unexpected situation and willingly forget his marriage vows . . . that blow would take some getting used to.

As Ella left the baker, Little Red, and Jack at the edge of the woods, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Yes, she had told Charming they were through, but was it really that simple? She was his wife still, at least legally. Where could she go?

 _Certainly not back to Stepmother's,_ she thought with a shudder. But what other alternative did she have?

"Ella!" the baker, whose actual name she couldn't recall (did he even have one?) called. She turned to find the children waiting further up the path, but he was jogging towards Ella. She smiled as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"The children and I were talking and we thought . . . well what I mean is . . . would you like to . . ." He blushed.

"Would you like to come live with us?" Little Red shouted, causing the baker's baby, whom she was holding, to cry at the sudden noise.

"Now look what you did!" Jack exclaimed, worsening the situation. "Give him to me, I can make him stop."

"Gregory left him with me! I can soothe him. Just watch: I'll sing!"

Ella and Gregory ( _that_ was his name!) cringed as Little Red tried to sing the baby back to sleep. Gregory sighed. "As you can see, they're a bit of a handful already, but I think the two of us could make it work. If you wanted to, that is."

She raised an eyebrow. "So, you want a live-in nanny?"

"No!" he exclaimed, blushing further. "No, that's not it at all. God's teeth, I'm awful at this," he muttered. Gregory took a step forward and folded her hand between his. "I know things with your prince are complicated, but if you would like a safe place to figure out where to go to next, my door will always be open. You can stay as long as you like."

It was Ella's turn to blush. It was an unexpected gesture of kindness and it broke her heart further. She blinked away the tears and squeezed his hand.

"Your offer is most kind, Gregory, and I think I shall take you up on it, but first I must return to the castle. I've never left a prince before and I'm sure it's not as easy as leaving him in the woods." She sighed. "If only it was as easy to get rid of him as it was to get him," she mumbled. Ella looked up at Gregory. "If you don't see me tonight, I'll send word by messenger of my arrival. I promise I won't leave you and the children in the lurch for too long."

Gregory shrugged off her concern. "I'll manage. I may not be a natural with children, but if all else fails, there's always muffins!"

Ella laughed. "Maybe err on the side of caution with those treats, unless you want the children to need new clothes in a few weeks."

"Good point." He squeezed her hands then let them go. "Good luck, Ella. I'll see you soon."

She bowed her head. "You as well, Gregory." She then set off down the road towards the castle and wondered whether or not her prince was waiting.

* * *

Ella found him at the archery range notching another arrow. She watched him for a moment. For once, no courtiers were fawning around him, begging for favours. No women were attempting to hang off his arm, either. Ella bit her lip. _Why must he be so good looking? This would be so much easier if he were a toad inside_ and _out._ But that was part of the problem with their relationship, if one would even bother to call it that. Charming may be handsome, but she barely knew him beyond his chiselled jaw and impressive physique. Perhaps if she had actually talked to him in depth at the ball when they danced, she could have avoided this mess altogether.

But the mess had been made and, as usual, Ella was the one who had to clean it up. She took a deep breath and walked across the manicured lawn towards her husband.

Just as Charming was about to raise his bow and fire, he caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. His face immediately lit up and he dropped everything to run to her. She imagined he thought this was some sort of grand reunion and she felt herself tense up at the thought of his touch. She stopped a foot away from him and held up her hand. He skidded to a halt and stared at her in shock.

"My darling, you're back! I'm so happy." He tried to embrace her, but she took a step back, causing him to stumble forward. Obviously, this was the first time his touch hadn't been sought after. He caught himself in time and raised himself to his full height. He stared at her, his brow furrowed in concern. "Ella, whatever is the matter? I thought you were here to make up."

She could have laughed at his stupidity. _Did he even listen to a word I said earlier?_ "Charming, I'm here because I need to collect my things and finalize our annulment. I'm not here to take you back."

"Take _me_ back? It is I who should take _you_ back after you abandoned me in the woods!" he exclaimed. Charming pressed a hand over his heart. "You wounded me greatly, Ella. I thought my heart would break."

She glared at him. "I left you because you _cheated on me_ , you ogre!"

Charming gasped. "Ogre? _Ogre?_ I am a prince!"

"Not a charming one, I should think," she hissed.

Charming shook his head. "Charming or not, I am a prince and one doesn't just leave royalty like that. It simply isn't done."

"Are you not going to take responsibility, then? You're just going to ignore the fact that you couldn't remain faithful to me for even a day? One simple day? Our wedding day, no less!"

"I waited for you for three days, Ella!" he shouted. "I searched for you and searched for you. I was dedicated! I still am. It was you who kept running and you still are."

Ella stepped closer to Charming and jabbed her finger against his chest. "I ran because I was frightened, because I didn't know what I was doing, and I still don't! I married a man I barely knew to escape a life of abuse and cruelty. I'm not saying I didn't make mistakes, but you contributed to this, too! It's time you actually owned up to it, Charming. You owe me at least that."

Charming's gaze shifted from her harsh glare to her dishpan hands and the bruise peaking out from the bodice of her dress, near her shoulder. He paused. "I didn't know they hurt you, Ella," he said quietly.

"Why would you? You barely asked about me at all," she said, trying to speak around the lump growing in her throat. She didn't expect this confrontation to go this way. "I never told anyone while I was there, and I certainly wasn't going to tell my new husband that I am damaged goods. How could you have wanted me after that?"

Charming gently took her hand in his, removing it from his chest, and met her gaze with a sort of kindness she hadn't expected to see. She had never seen anything in his eyes but a fierce determination, a confidence she never had. Not since she lost her father, her home . . . everything.

"I am sorry, Ella. You are right; I have treated you most unkindly. Before and after this afternoon." He lowered his gaze. "I am not used to feeling this guilt. It is . . . uncomfortable, to say the least."

"It usually is." She slowly removed her hand from his and hoped the tingling would stop soon. "And I am sorry as well. I think we both went into this marriage with unrealistic expectations. Perhaps it would have been better if we never danced together in the first place."

Charming's throat bobbed and she noticed tears in his eyes as he shook his head roughly. "No, dancing with you was the best decision I ever made and I will _not_ regret that. I have done many things I regret over the years and I'm sure more will follow, but that is not one."

She hadn't expected such passion from him, not about a few simple nights of dancing. But perhaps they meant more to him than she thought. Ella slowly nodded. "I don't regret it either."

They didn't say anything for a moment. _This is not going quite as planned._ She expected to be in her room by now collecting her things. _Now what?_

"If an annulment is truly what you want, I won't fight you on it," Charming said. "But I would like to request one thing. Will you let me court you properly before I talk to my parents and the bishop about an annulment?" He tilted his head down to gaze at her closely. Ella blushed. "I want to know for sure I did not let the best thing that's ever happened to me out of my life before we give it one final, real try."

Ella gulped. _Has his gaze always been this intense?_ "If I may request one thing myself," she said quietly.

"Anything. Name it and you shall have it."

"My father's house. I want my father's house in my name," she said so fast she wasn't sure she had actually voiced her one dream. "It passed to my stepmother when he died, but he wanted me to have it when I was old enough. My stepmother and stepsisters had me live there as a maid to humiliate me. I want to honour his memory, and my mother's."

Charming nodded. "I will have the paperwork drawn up today. Is that all? No carriages full of gold? No mountains of jewels?"

Ella laughed. "You have already given me my heart's desire, Charming. I couldn't ask for anything else."

Charming smiled. "You have a lovely laugh. I didn't realize that before."

Ella blushed. "I don't believe I laughed much before." She took a step away from Charming. "I should go and collect my things. The baker, Gregory, has invited me to stay with him and the children for a time. I would like to move them into the house with me, once the paperwork is done."

Charming frowned. "The baker? Is he in love with you too, then? Shall it be a battle for your heart?"

Ella chuckled. "Everything isn't as dramatic as all that, Charming. Or as easily explained." She shook her head. "He is a friend and he just lost his wife. Three children is a lot to handle on a baker's salary. I should like to help them out, if I can. After all, his misery is partially our fault, is it not?"

Charming blushed. "I suppose. But he had best not try anything while you are there. You are a married woman, after all."

"And you a married man, in case you forget again," she said with a bitter smile. "If I hear of another woman, Charming, it's over. And I won't hesitate to tell your family, and anyone else who will listen, the truth behind our annulment. Do you understand?"

Charming bowed his head. "Of course, Ella. I promise it won't happen again."

She nodded. "Good. When will the paperwork be ready to sign?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll send a carriage for you."

"No need, I'll walk." She was about to leave the archery range when she remembered something. "Oh, and Charming?"

He smiled. "Yes?"

"Please allot my stepmother enough money to find a new house to live in. She may be cruel, but I don't want her destitute. The guilt would eat me alive."

"She will be given something, I assure you."

She bowed her head. "Goodbye, Charming."

"Until tomorrow, Ella."

* * *

Ella really didn't believe Charming would keep his word about the house or staying away from other women. He hadn't been honest in the past and she wasn't sure his sincerity could be relied upon. But to her utter shock, Ella's father's house became hers with one signature and just like that, Ella's life was more that just cooking, cleaning, and avoiding the next slap.

At first, Gregory refused to move into Ella's house. It wouldn't be proper, he said, with his wife so recently passed. What would people think?

"People are already talking about you, the children, and myself. Why not give them a good story?" she countered.

After days of pressure from Ella, Little Red, and Jack, Gregory finally gave in. He insisted Ella take the master's room. He claimed he was more than happy to stay on the second floor across from the children's bedrooms. The children didn't seem to mind sharing Florinda and Lucinda's old chamber, even with the baby there as well, since it was twice the size of their old one. Little Red and Jack had turned into quite capable babysitters, which was just as well since Ella had a great deal on her hands with a house to restore and a future to decide upon.

Gregory spent most of his day at his bakery in the village, leaving Ella to bring old relics from her mother and father's time out from the attic and back to the main levels of the house. Her stepmother's tacky decorations were soon put in the attic for another time, perhaps for when Little Red needed a dowry. _Someone will want to buy that old junk._

Her stepmother had also let the garden fall into disrepair over the years. Ella simply hadn't had the time to maintain it and when the gardener was fired, Ella could have cried. Now, every morning she got her hands dirty tending to her vegetable patches and wildflowers. That was how Charming found her the first afternoon he paid her a visit.

It was altogether a shocking but pleasant visit. He stayed only a few hours and even commented on the beauty of the house.

"It reminds me of the village house my mother grew up in before my father chose her to be his bride. She always wanted to go back there someday, but she died too soon and too young."

It was the first time Ella realized they had something in common.

After that, his visits were more frequent and longer. He helped her with chores around the house and when those were done, she let him take her on horseback rides, picnics, and other outings. Her birds informed her when he wasn't there that he hadn't been seen with any woman, as far as they could tell. No woman was bragging about the prince more than usual. It was as if Charming was actually keeping his word.

It was difficult to convince the children (and Gregory) that Charming was changing, but when Charming taught Jack a bit of swordplay and gave Little Red her own hunting knife, it was hard for them to deny he was actually a decent person. Even Gregory started to come around when Charming started to buy pastries exclusively from Gregory's shop. There was so much money coming in that Gregory had to open a second shop and hire more apprentices to keep up with the workload.

Several months after the confrontation at the archery range, Charming was lingering in Ella's library after supper. Gregory had offered to put the children to bed and Ella hadn't heard the baby cry in a half hour, so there was a good chance everyone else was asleep as well. Charming was looking at a copy of ancient Greek history when Ella shut the library door quietly behind her. She had a glass of mulled apple cider in each hand.

"I always like cider when it's this chilly out," Ella said quietly. Although the house was insulated, she knew how sensitive the baby was to noise, even this far away.

Charming thanked her for the cider and guided her to the couch, where he wrapped her in the blanket lying there. "It will be winter soon. My hip has been popping everyday for a week."

Ella giggled. "You sound old."

He frowned, a glimmer of a laughter hiding in his eyes. "I am most offended, my lady. Just for that, I shall let you freeze." He tried to take the blanket from her, which ended in a tug of war where Ella's cider tipped over and they ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. Ella buried her head in Charming's chest as she laughed and she could feel Charming shaking as he smothered his giggles in her auburn hair.

"If the baby wakes up, this is _all_ your fault," she whispered.

She knew they should pull themselves off the floor, but she was quite comfortable lying on his chest as he rested on his back. She felt his arm snake around her waist. The heat from it made her sigh. They stayed there, quiet and content, for some time. When the clock struck twelve, Charming sighed. "I should head back to the castle. If I'm going to come here tomorrow to help you fix the back fence, I'll need my beauty sleep."

Instead of making a comment on his beauty, Ella's heart raced. "Or you could just spend the night."

In all the months of visits, Charming had never spent the night. He had never asked and she never offered. But the more he came over and proved he had changed, the more she learned about him . . . and the more she realized maybe an annulment wasn't what she wanted after all.

Charming sat up, being careful to keep Ella close to him but not hurt her back. She sat on his lap, her legs on either side of his waist and tried not to blush as she felt his stare.

"Is that what you want?" he asked quietly, his hand weaving through her auburn locks, tilting her head up so she would look at him.

 _God's blood, he is very handsome in firelight._ She nodded. "Yes," she whispered, tilting her head towards his. "I do."

Ella had only kissed her husband once, maybe twice, since they met, and she forgot how good he was at it. Before she knew it, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and her dress was half off, leaving her skin chilled but on fire at the same time, if that were possible.

Ella pulled away from Charming just as he was beginning to unbutton the rest of her dress. "Wait!" she whispered, glancing at the door.

"What?" he asked, panting. "Have you changed your mind? I can go, if you like, I don't-"

"Shush!" she covered his mouth with her hand and waited. "I thought I heard someone." She removed her hand and kissed his nose. "Before this goes any further, we need a door that locks."

Charming cradled her face gently in his hands and gave her a soft kiss. "Good thinking, my love. One that's close by, I hope. I don't think I can wait much longer for you." He trailed kisses down her neck, nipping a little here and there, enough to drive her mad. She barely managed to regain her senses and get off his lap.

"If you let me get somewhat decently dressed we can make a run to my chamber," she chastised playfully. He pouted but did as he was told and got his shirt buttoned on. They ran from the library, cider completely forgotten, but before they went in, he picked her up to carry her across the threshold.

"This is silly," she whispered. "It isn't even our wedding night!"

"No, but it's the one we should have had, if things had worked out differently," he reminded as he shut the door behind them. One of the servants had stoked the fire and it was still going when the couple entered Ella's chamber.

"True, although I doubt I would have been this eager in the spring," she said with a chuckle as she began undressing her husband.

"Yes, it might have been a bit awkward, I'll give you that," he murmured against her skin, his mouth once again latched onto her neck. This time, she didn't tell him to stop.

* * *

Ella did have to return to the castle with Charming, but during her months away, he had customized their bedchamber so it would feel more like her father's manor than a cold, isolated castle bedroom. She appreciated the little touches he made, such as the bookcases and cozy rugs. The manor did stay in her name, and she visited quite frequently, but ultimately it was Little Red and Jack who had the run of the place, and at thirteen and fourteen, respectively, they did a decent job with the help of the servants and Gregory.

In the end, "Cinderella" truly did live happily ever after with her Prince Charming.


End file.
